thbookfandomcom-20200214-history
FSTS Installation Document
Introduction The FSTS System is a web-based application, running through most modern web browsers. Therefore, setup for the end user is trivial, and the deployment team on the back end must take most steps during installation. The following components make up the back-end for the system: *The Windows 7 or Vista Operating System * An IIS 7 web hosting server, with an active Internet connection * ASP.NET WebForms * The SQL Server Express 2008 This guide will cover installation of a production environment for Windows-based servers only using the aforementionned components. References 1 "Deploying a Database (C#)", http://www.asp.net/web-forms/tutorials/deployment/deploying-a-database-cs 2 "Installing IIS 7 on Windows Vista and Windows 7", http://learn.iis.net/page.aspx/28/installing-iis-on-windows-vista-and-windows-7/ 3 "Visual Studio", http://msdn.microsoft.com/en-us/library/52f3sw5c.aspx 4 "Deploying ASP.NET Websites on IIS 7.0", http://www.codeproject.com/Articles/28693/Deploying-ASP-NET-Websites-on-IIS-7-0#DeployonIIS7 Install IIS Web Server This Section covers how to install the IIS Web Server on a Windows 7/Vista Operating System. Before You Begin Ensure that you have installed one of the editions of Windows Vista or Windows 7 on which IIS 7 is supported before you proceed. Also be sure that you have administrative user rights on the computer. By default, you do not have administrative user rights if you are logged on as a user other than the built-in administrator, even if you were added to the local Administrators group on the computer (this is a new security feature in Windows Server® 2008 called Local User Administrator). Log on either to the built-in administrator account, or explicitly invoke applications as the built-in administrator by using the runas command-line tool. Note that you can run runas /user:administrator cmd.exe so that every application you run from that command line will be elevated, eliminating the need to use the runas syntax from that command line. If you are logged on to an account other than the built-in local administrator account, you may see the following security alert dialog box. Install using the Web Platform Installer (Web PI) You can use the Microsoft® Web Platform Installer (http://www.microsoft.com/web/gallery/install.aspx?appid=VWDorVS2010SP1Pack) to easily install Internet Information Services (IIS), and applications that run on IIS. To learn more about the Web PI, see Learn about and install the Web PI. If you choose to install IIS 7.0 or IIS 7.5 (collectively known as IIS 7) manually, you can use the rest of this section for guidance. Install IIS 7 1. To open the Windows Features dialog box, click Start, and then click Control Panel. 2. In the Control Panel, click Programs. 3. Click Turn Windows features on or off. 4. You may receive the Windows Security warning. Click Allow to continue. The Windows Features dialog box is displayed. 5. Expand Internet Information Services. Additional categories of IIS features are displayed. Select Internet Information Services to choose the default features for installation. 6. Expand the additional categories displayed, and select "World Wide Web Services" and "Web Management Tools". 7. When the installation completes, the Windows Features dialog box closes, and the Control Panel is displayed. 8. IIS 7 is now installed with a default configuration on Windows Vista or Windows 7. To confirm that the installation succeeded, type the following URL into your browser, http://localhost. Install the ASP.NET Web Application This section explains how to deploy the FSTS web application onto the IIS webserver. Install Visual Studio 2010 Visual Studio provides a suite of component-based development tools and other technologies that you can use to build powerful, high-performance applications. In addition, Visual Studio is optimized for team-based design, development, and deployment of enterprise solutions. Visual Studio 2010 and higher include web deployment helper functionnalities. The deployment features support not just deploying your web content but also support customizing web applications settings, deploying/updating your databases, and managing other dependencies. You can use the Web Platform Installer (http://www.microsoft.com/web/gallery/install.aspxappid=VWDorVS2010SP1Pack) to install Visual Studio. Installing the packages named "Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 SP1" and "Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 SP1 tools for ASP.NET Web Pages" will install visual and all its required dependencies automatically. Downloading the source code Using your favourite svn client - in a windows environment, tortoiseSVN (http://tortoisesvn.tigris.org/) is recommended - and check out the source code at http://soen390-experiment.googlecode.com/svn/trunk/ to some place in your file. svn checkout http://soen390-experiment.googlecode.com/svn/trunk/ soen390-experiment-read-only Publishing the code In the source code folder, open the file named "MidnightCrunchers.sln" in Visual Studio. Visual Studio 2010 includes a new “Publish Web” dialog that you can use to quickly deploy a web application to a remote server .You can activate the dialog by right-clicking on an ASP.NET Web Project node within the solution explorer, and then select the “Publish” context menu item: Selecting this will bring up a “Publish Web” dialog which allows you to configure publish location settings. Use the following screenshot to define the publishing settings (note: the "C:\intepub\wwwroot" folder is the default IIS public web folder ). You only need to define your publish settings once – you can then save them as a named “Publish Profile” to enable you to quickly re-use them again later. Editing configuration file In the public application folder (default : ''C:\intepub\wwwroot\''soen390-experiment-read-only), open the configuration file "MidnightCrunchers\MidnightCrunchers\Web.config" and find the following line: And replace it by : Convert to application From the Start Menu, run the following command to open up the Information Services (IIS) 7.0 Manager inetmgr On the left panel, right click "soen390-experiment-read-only" and then Click on "ConvertToApplication" as shown in the following picture (where the "soen390-experiment-read-only" folder has been renamed to "TestWeb"): Deploying the MS-SQL Database Install SQL Server Express 2008 SQL Server Express is a free edition of SQL Server ideal for developing and powering desktop, web and server applications. You can use the Web Platform Installer (http://www.microsoft.com/web/gallery/install.aspx?appid=VWDorVS2010SP1Pack) to install SQL Server Express 2008. Installing the packages named "SQL Server Express 2008 R2" and "SQL Server Express 2008 with tools" will install the SQL server and all its required dependencies automatically. Install Evaluation Data (optional) If you wish to pre-fill the database with data for testing/evaluation, you just need copy to the "App_Data" folder from the svn-checked out copy to the public root folder at same tree level, that is, at "/MidnightCrunchers/MidnightCrunchers". That is all, you have successfully deployed the FSTS System !